Toyota
Toyota is a Japanese car company that has been featured in every Gran Turismo game. List Of Cars Gran Turismo 1 Starlet Glanza V AE86 Corolla Levin GT-APEX ** AE86 Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX Corolla Levin BZ-G Sprinter Trueno BZ-G Corona Exiv 200GT ** Celica SS-II MR2 G-Limited MR2 GT-S Celica GT-Four Mark II '92 Tourer S Mark II '92 Tourer V MA70 Supra GT Turbo Limited JZA70 Supra Twin Turbo-R Chaser Tourer S Chaser Tourer V Soarer '95 2.5GT-T ** Soarer 2.5GT-T VVT-i Soarer 2.5GT-T VVT-i Supra '95 SZ-R Supra SZ-R Supra '95 RZ ** Supra RZ * TRD 3000GT ** R Castrol Supra GT * R Chaser LM Edition Gran Turismo 2 Toyota 2000GT '67 Altezza AS200 '98 Lexus IS 200 Altezza RS200 '98 Altezza 280T Tuned by Tom's * Angel T01 Aristo S300 '98 Lexus GS 400 Aristo 3.0V '91 Aristo V300 '97 Caldina GT-T '97 Celica XX 2800GT '84 Celica GT-R '91 (ST185) Celica SS-II (ST205) '96 Celica SS-III '97 Celica Elegant Version '99 Celica Mecanical Version '99 Celica SS-II '99 * XYR '99 Celica GT-Four '88 (ST165) Celica GT-Four '91 (ST185) Celica GT-Four RC '91 (ST185) Celica GT-Four '95 Chaser Tourer S '96 * Chaser TRD Sports X30 Chaser Tourer V '96 Corolla Levin GT-APEX TypeI '83 (AE86) Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX TypeI '83 (AE86) Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX TypeII '85 (AE86) Corolla Levin GT-APEX TypeII '85 (AE86) Corolla Levin BZG '96 (AE111) Sprinter Trueno BZG '96 (AE111) Corolla Levin BZR '98 (AE111) Sprinter Trueno BZR '98 (AE111) * Tom's T111 (J) Corona Exiv 200GT '96 Mark II Tourer S '92 Mark II Tourer V '92 MR2 1600G-Limited '86 (AW11) MR2 G-Limited '96 (SW20) MR2 G-Limited '98 MR Spider '96 MR2 GT-S '96 (SW20) MR2 GT-S '98 * Tom's T020 * TRD2000GT MR-S S Edition '99 * MR-S Show Version '97 PRIUS '97 Soarer 3.0 GT '96 Lexus SC 400 Soarer 2.5GT-T '95 Soarer 2.5GT-T VVT-i '96 Starlet 3 Door Turbo S '82 (KP61) Starlet 3 Door Turbo S '87 (EP71) Starlet Glanza V '96 Starlet Glanza V '98 Supra SZ-R '96 Supra SZ-R '95 Supra SZ-R '97 Supra 3.0 GT Turbo Limited '93 (MA70) Supra Twinturbo-R '91 (JZA70) Supra RZ '96 Supra RZ '95 Supra RZ '97 * Tom's Supra * TRD3000GT Vitz F '99 (Yaris in Europe) Toyota Gt-One Road Car '98 * R Altezza LM Edition * R Weds Sport Celica GT '99 * R Celica Rally Car R Corolla Rally Car '98 * R Corolla Rally Car '97 * R Toyota Gt-One Race Car '98 * R Toyota Gt-One Race Car '99 * R Momo MR2 GT '99 * R Castrol Supra GT '96 R Castrol Tom's Supra GT '99 * RCdma One Cerumo Supra GT * RDenso Sard Supra GT * R BP Apex Kraft Trueno GT Gran Turismo 3 [[Toyota GT-One TS020 ]] * (J) Toyota SPRINTER Tureno GT-APEX S.S. Edition Gran Turismo 4 Toyota Celica GT (TA22) '70 Toyota Celica Supra XX 2800GT '81 Toyota Celica 2000GT-R (ST162) '86 Toyota Celica 2000GT-Four (ST165) '86 Toyota Celica GT-R (ST183) '91 Toyota Celica GT-Four RC (ST185) '91 Toyota Celica SS-II (ST202) '97 Toyota Celica GT-Four (ST205) '98 Toyota Celica SS-II (ZZT231) '99 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX (AE86) '83 Toyota Sprinter Trueno S.S Version (AE86) '00 Toyota Corolla Levin (AE86) '83 Toyota Corolla Levin BZ-R '98 Toyota Sprinter Trueno BZ-R '98 Toyota 2000GT '67 Toyota Sports 800 '65 Toyota Prius G (J) '01 Toyota Prius G Touring Selection (J) '03 Toyota Yaris F '99 Toyota Yaris U Euro Sport Edition '00 Toyota Yaris RS 1.5 '00 Toyota Yaris RS Turbo '02 Toyota Supra 3.0GT type A '88 Toyota Supra GT Twin Turbo '91 Toyota Supra BZ-R '97 Toyota Supra RZ '97 Toyota Caldina GT-Four '03 Toyota Tacoma X-Runner '04 R Toyota 7 '70 R Toyota Corolla Rally Car '98 R Toyota Celica GT-Four RC Rally Car (ST185) '95 R Toyota Celica GT-Four Rally Car (ST205) '95 R Toyota GT-One Race Car '99 R Toyota Tom's Castrol Supra (JGTC) '01 R Toyota WOODONE Supra (JGTC) '02 Car List Key (J) Denotes a Japanese model of a car ARISTO V 300(U) R Denotes a racing car * Denotes a car that needs to be unlock via a race or license ** Denotes a purchasable car that has a special color that needs to be unlocked via a race Category:Companies